Those Who Burn Twice as Bright
by Tubbie
Summary: A bar. A match. Two minds. Alex listens to a drunk and brooding Bobby.Chapter 6 up!Please Read and Review !
1. The Bar

TITLE: Those who burn twice as bright

BY: Tubbie

RATING: T or what used to be PG

BETAed by Lara and Rinne ( thank you )

SYNOPSIS: A Bar. A match. Two minds.

COMMENTS: Alex listens to a drunk and brooding Bobby.

DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Criminal Intent is owned by Dick

Wolf and NBC productions.Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.

Alex grabbed up her coat and swept out the door. Locking her apartment and pocketing the keys, she headed down the stairs.

Hands now free she held the cell phone that had previously been tucked between her chin and shoulder.

An "uh huh" was all Alex replied at appropriate intervals as she listened.

It seemed her partner Robert Goren had decided to unwind from their latest case by having a few drinks at the bar. Make that a few too many drinks.

And being Bobby, and a loosened up and perhaps moody Bobby at that,his current state might give way to his habitual unusual behavior to be taken the wrong way.

By the wrong person or persons.

"Right, I'm on my way there now," Alex said as she exited her building into the cold night air.

Punching the alarm button on her key fob to unlock her car, she finished her conversation with, "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem, anytime," Detective Bishop ended their call.

Alex Eames quietly entered the bar and scanned the room slowly letting her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. Off in a far corner sat Bobby alone, and apparently unnoticed by the other patrons. Making her way to the bar she bought a drink and headed over to his table.

Approaching him she noticed he was holding a burning match that was almost to his fingertips and then dropping it into the ash tray to watch it fizzle out. She pulled out a chair and sat back a bit from the table, slightly out of the muted light that lit his area.

He was removing another match from the small box and looking at it as if it held something hidden, some kind of information to be analyzed from it.

His focus on the match was redirected as he caught the movement of Alex taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh hell," he mumbled as he tried to read his watch, "imaginary Alex never shows up this early."

He took a slug of his drink and resumed match pondering.

"I'm the real deal," answered Alex , as she thought 'Definitely loosened up and moody. Ah, the boy can be funny at times.'

Bobby looked back up at this talking shadow. Slightly squinting his eyes, trying to determine what was what.

He ran a hand from his forehead down to his chin and rubbed at his left eye.

Dropping his elbow onto the table, hand holding his head up, lightly frowning he concluded, "Early, talking and, way, way over dressed Alex."

He resumed match pondering.

Even though she knew he couldn't see her, she had put a hand over her mouth to cover and stifle a laugh.

"Bobby, humor me, by telling me what you're doing."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "An interactive imaginary Alex. Oh, the possibilities are endless."

'Okay' Bobby thought 'maybe if I talk to her she will fade back into the darkness.'

He held the match in front of him, presented it as if it were a modern marvel. "All the matches in this box are the same." To prove this point he spilt them out on the table.

"But no, they are not the same. They are alike. But each one is different." He knitted his brow, as his mind retrieved the word he wanted. "Unique. And they all have a purpose. They all do. Similar yet not the same."

Bobby struck the match and watched it burn. He narrated it actions: "It ignited in a great burst and now it burns steady, consuming itself.

As it nears its end," Bobby released it into the ash tray, "it sputters and the light is gone. Ashes are all that remain."

He stares at the burnt match almost looking sorry at its end.

"That match ," he points to the ash tray, "its purpose, its role , what it provided to this universe, was to humor an inquisitive Alex shadow."

He leaned back in his chair and downed more of his drink and then smiled.

Alex took another swig of her drink. She was putting together the metaphor Bobby was pondering.

He picked up another match. "This one could light a cigarette." Tossing it back upon the table he gathers up a few more. "And this one could light a candle for a child alone in the dark. Or this one could be an arsonist's best friend.." He struck another match and it only burned half way down before it expired.

"And this one, this one has ended before its time." He watched it land half burnt on top of the others.

"But in the end, it's all the same. Burn out, and gone. All gone." he sounded sad. Again.

" We see it every day, Bobby. Some days, like today you, we, we just can't seem to sort it out."

From the shadows Alex set her now empty glass upon the table.

Bobby's glazed eyes lit up a bit. He could tell she understood. She always understood.

"You're missing something ," Alex said in a slightly taunting tone.

She got up and walked toward the bar. "There are the other variables."

She knew this would put his mind in gear and shake off his depressed mood.

Bobby's mind, slowed from the rounds of liquor, began to rummage as to the question of what variables.

Composition of the match, the match environment, the weather, the time, the location, other matches, ..

He was deep in thought as Alex returned with her fresh drink. This time she sat next to him.

He looked at her, counted his empty glasses on the table, sniffed the drink he currently had and announced, "What the hell is in these?"

Alex reached over and slapped his upper arm. "Stop it, real deal here, remember? Imaginary me isn't this physical."

Bobby momentarily rolled his eyes upwards trying to remember if that statement was true.

"You know it's just unfair." Bobby pouted.

"What's unfair Bobby?"

"The fact you can always out drink me. And I've got a really good head start."

Alex sorted through some of the matches on the table and picked out three.

She dipped the wooden ends into her drink. Lightly shaking them and holding as they air dried.

Bobby watched in rapt attention.

"Variables," Alex continued. She lit and dropped one match onto the pyre.

It flared and burned up quickly. She began her short narrative. "Impressive. However, these two matches, a unique pair, combined together, unite in a common cause."

She struck and dropped the matches into the ash tray in a single movement.

They glowed like a small solar flare, the flame was twice the size of any of the previous matches.

A cold white flame that consumed its self quickly, faster than the one just spent before.

"A candle that burns twice as bright, burns half as long," Bobby recalled.

"Apparently true for Detectives as well," Alex answered him."We can fit that stereotype or we can add our own variables."

"What variables did you have in mind?"

"Something crazy, like you need to quit pondering, and get home to some sleep."

"True. It's late but there is so much.." Bobby started to reply but he was cut off by Alex.

"Come on Bobby, close this file in your mind," she reached over and ran a hand across the hair on his temple towards the back of his head, "and l'll take you home and tuck you in."

"Really!" Bobby was on his feet and ready to go. "You are Imaginary Alex. 'Damn' Bobby thought 'did I say that last bit out loud ?'

"Easy there." A grinning Alex reached over to stabilize her wobbly partner. "That's one variable."

"Aw.." Bobby sounded disappointed. "You, you just said that to get me up."

Bobby's mind rewound and played that last sentence back.

'Oh hell, I'm going be walking home, with my last drink tossed in my face.'

"Get me up on my feet." 'Yeah' Bobby thought 'that was smooth. Not.'

Alex bit her lip slightly. With him being moody she didn't want Bobby to take her laugh as an offense.

"Or, maybe we could just go and relax." She looked up at him. "Trust me? "

"With my life," Bobby raised a hand and put it over his heart, "and soul. Always."

"Okay dokee," Alex steered him toward the door, "we'll figure out something to do."


	2. The ride home

TITLE: Those who burn twice as bright Chapter 2

AKA: Tubbie at T or what used to be PG

BETAed by Rinne ( thank you, again )

ARCHIVE : Anyone who would like. Drop me a line so I can vist.

SYNOPSIS: A Bar. A match. Two minds.

COMMENTS: Alex listens to a drunk and brooding Bobby.

DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Criminal Intent is owned by Dick Wolf and NBC productions.Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.

The bar door closed slowly as they stepped into the cold New York night.

Well, Alex was stepping. Bobby was weaving.

All they had to do was follow the outside wall of the bar to the back, make a left, and get past seven vehicles to get to the SUV they needed.

She gripped him tighter around the waist."Bobby the car isn't that far, but the way you're staggering, it might take awhile to get there."

Bobby smiled as if he just got the punch line of a joke. "Blind staggers, a disease of the central nervous system affecting horses."

He was drifting to his right away from the wall toward the street. "And characterized by an unsteady swaying gait and frequent falling."

"Oh no you don't. Focus on walking." Alex now taxed under the relaxing deadness of his weight, tried to steer him back on course.

He regained his stride and headed back the way she was maneuvering him. "In its severe form there is impairment of vision, and a tendency of the affected animal to stand with the forehead pressing against an immovable obstacle." And to demonstrate, that is exactly what Bobby did. Only he had put the top of his head against the wall, looking down at the sidewalk, and linked his fingers behind his neck.

Alex released him to find to her amazement he was supported upright by this position under his own power.

That was good, as she needed a break. She placed her back against the wall and slide down into a sitting position.

She was listening to the night, deciding on her next course of action. Specifically how the hell to get him into the car before daybreak.

Then she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked up at him.

"Bobby, do you have the giggles?" He nodded and giggled even harder. It was infectious, she began to laugh as well.

"Do you need a hand, or will he be holding the building up all night ?" G.Lynn Bishop had rounded the corner to see two of the major case squad's finest detectives looking very drunk and disorderly in public. She held a hand out to Alex and pulled her up.

"Well leaving him here did cross my mind, he was getting heavy." Alex knitted her brow. "Why are you here?"

"Just dumped my date off, was on my way home, saw you two and figured as the department has enough bad PR, it would be best to get you off the street."

"Nice," Alex replied. "Good thing I know you're kidding."

"No really, dumped my date." Bishop looked at Bobby and back to Alex. "Which side you want ?"

"Bishop, hi." Bobby had turned himself around and was leaning against the the wall."Where is your date?"

"In the East River" Bishop folded her arms across her chest. "He forgot our date and his friend said I would probably find him here. I did. He was with...lets just say this story gets ugly and leave it at that. "

"OK then." Eames sucked in her breath on that revelation. She headed towards Bobby, and motioned for Lynn to follow.

They managed to weave through the parked cars and get Bobby into the backseat with minor damage to themselves and the other cars.

Bishop held out her hand for Alex's keys. "I know you're in better shape than Goren right now, but I haven't had a drink tonight and I'll catch a cab after I help you unload."

"Can't argue with that." Alex dropped the keys into Lynn's hand, and gave directions to Bobby's apartment.

Alex sat in the back with Bobby and rolled the windows down.

The cold air freshly blowing though the vehicle, was definitely a waking element.

"I don't need to be sober, I just need to relax." Bobby tried to emphasise with a pouting look.

"Just a temporary sober, the minute you hit your warm apartment it will go away. I promise." Alex assured him.

Bobby smiled and reached over to hold her hand.

Bishop drove smoothly along the streets to the apartment complex. She would steal short glances in the rear view mirror.

She saw Alex speak softly to Bobby, but, for most of the ride, the backseat was quite.

Bishop thought, ' Two people, randomly assigned together, and almost immediately they had become the department's Dynamic Duo'

She had read their files, both had been tops in their respective fields, but how could two people click like that?

As a team they kicked some serious crime butt. The citizens of New York and the police had received a gift of the gifted.

Bishop wondered if they had a clue as to how tight a team they made. Of course they did, the two brightest stars in the department.

They were confident, not arrogant. Just doing their jobs and shinning bright.

Lynn also knew there was always someone wanting to take down someone higher up. Not tonight, not for her fellow detectives.

They deserved better than that. Everyone deserves to blow off some steam, and not be scrutinized in their off hours behavior.

Her "date" had been a politicking power player. The kind that use slander and press manipulations to get ahead in the world.

The type to put a little tarnish on the other guy, so that they can seem brighter. Bastard.

He picked the wrong persons to target. Step one was going to be Bobby at the bar to night.

Detective Bishop had uncovered the slime ball's motives and unearthed enough dirt on him to redirect his attentions else where.

There's enough real problems in the city with out jerks playing stupid games.

Lynn parked the car and stole one last glance back.

Bobby emerged and seemed to be able to navigate on his own.

Alex pulled a small overnight bag out, and closed the door.

"Here's your keys." Handing them back to Alex, Lynn noted the bag in Alex's hand.

"Guess that means we don't need to share a cab."

"Girl Scout," Alex lifted the bag up, "always prepared. Thanks again for all the help."

"Just doing my job. If you're all good, I'll go catch a cab."

"Bishop, here." Bobby had reached into his pocket and placed a small object in her palm, then closed her hand around it."Thank you. "

"Sorry your date didn't turn out so good." He then turned and started to slowly walk toward the front doors of the apartment building.

Lynn opened her hand and saw Alex smile.

"He really means it.'' Alex looked at the gift in Lynn's hand.

"Detective's like puzzles and mysteries.That's for your mind."

Lynn nodded as Alex turned to catch up to her partner.

As they walked off together she realized they were a puzzle.

Lynn thought about how much she knew about them ( about a 1/100th of what she didn't know )

and how that little information could really screw up the odds in some of the office pools.

She held back a smirk, more jerks playing stupid games.

"I think my date turned out very well," she said to no one but the night.

Her hand closed around the match book.


	3. Arrival Home

TITLE: Those who burn twice as bright Chapter 3

BY: Tubbie

RATING: T or what used to be PG

BETAed by Linda Sailor ( thank you )

SYNOPSIS: A Bar. A match. Two minds.

COMMENTS: Alex listens to a drunk and brooding Bobby.

DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Criminal Intent is owned by Dick Wolf and NBC productions.Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.

Reviews Please do! Those that have reviewed, I thank you. Reviews Good Karma. Try it and see.

Alex looked back to the street before entering the apartment's lobby to see Lynn getting into a taxi.

"Good evening," greeted the night watchman as they entered. David was in his early thirties, tall, well built and a friendly person. He had a talent of reading people. He could pick up on their vibrations; like tapping on crystal glass to get a signature ping. He could feel the energies radiating from people. In his job that helped sort out the trouble makers. He knew these two were cops the first time he had laid eyes on them.

Bobby nodded and kept on a straight heading to the elevators. He was used to Detective Goren coming in at all hours. Burden of the job he supposed. He also knew if Bobby's partner was in tow, there would likely be a related major crime headline in the morning paper.

"Hi, Dave," Alex glanced about the empty lobby. "Quiet night?"

"Yup." David eyed Bobby's non-Bobby type movement across the floor. He dropped his voice as he asked Alex, "Need help with anything?"

"Got it covered, Thanks." Alex smiled back at him as she continued to the elevator. "Night, Dave."

David nodded. "Night detectives." Something was off. The vibe from those two. That was it. They didn't seem their usual serious and intent selves. They were more like, off duty? Yeah that was part of it. But there was another frequency ringing out from one of them? No, both of them. It was a positive vibe, somewhat playful, with a strong undercurrent, that they seemed to be aware of, but distancing themselves from. He was trying to verbalize a description of it. Amorous intent? That fit somehow. Come to think of it Alex was the only women he had ever seen Bobby with in this building. He bet himself the morning paper wouldn't have a crime headline that involved them.

Alex punched the floor number and the elevator doors slide closed. She looked to see Bobby leaning his weight back against the elevator's shining brushed chrome wall, arms folded, head tilted down.

"You know you owe me Alex."

Oh, that got her attention. He raised his head to look at her.

"You so owe me." He had a sly grin and a dancing glint in eyes. The look made Alex catch her breath. The elevator doors opened and Bobby swept into the hallway, pulling out his keys. After he unlocked his apartment door he tossed the keys on his kitchen table and began rummaging around in the kitchen.

Alex followed him quietly, locking the door and wondering what the debt is he wants to collect. She and her overnight bag took a detour to the bathroom. She shortly rejoined Bobby in the living room. The lights were off and the room was bathed in a low glow from several candles. He had pushed his short coffee table away from the couch. He was between the table and the couch with his arms resting atop the cushions. He motioned for her to sit down across from him.

"Forget to pay the power bill this month?" she asked as she removed her shoes, grabbed a pillow and settled into palace.

"You seemed to like the dark at the bar just fine." He smiled.

"You said I owed you?"

From below the table he pulled out two glasses.

"Yes, let's see. You said we could just go and relax.' Right?" He set a glass in front of her.

"Yeah"

"And you also said 'Just a temporary sober, it will go away. I promise.'" He set a glass in front of himself.

"Yeah, okay."

"And, 'I'll take you home and tuck you in.'" Before Alex could reply, he held a hand up in partial defense. "We'll skip that one," he placed the bottle of rum on the table, "for now."

"Bobby you have the head start remember?"

"I think the cold air shortened my lead. Plus I'm going to level the playing field. We are going to play a game of 'I never.' The rules are simple. We take turns saying 'I never did whatever' and if you have actually done whatever it is, you take a drink. If you are caught in a lie, then you have to finish your drink."

Challenging Alex to a drinking game was like waving a red flag at a bull. It got a fast reaction. "Bring it on. You are so going down, big guy."

"I never placed in the top 3 of the Police Training Combat Challenge." Bobby threw out that fact casually.

Alex had no idea he had checked so deep into her background. "New rule: You are not going quote everything in my file, because I'd counter with everything in your file. Fair?"

"Fair enough, your turn."

"I've never gone skinny-dipping." Bobby took a sip. "Co-ed?" Alex added. Bobby's look was answer enough.

"As an adult, I've never received a Valentine." Bobby waited for Alex to drink.

She shook her head. "I've never gotten any cards."

"Ah, but a Valentine doesn't necessarily mean a card. Any kind of a gift in celebration of the occasion."

"I see. Like the red rose that always shows up on my desk each February?" Alex would ask Bobby every year if he was the culprit, and every year he would deny placing it there. And that was true. He would compensate the head janitor on the night shift each year to do it for him. Alex eyed him as she sipped.

"I've never gotten a parking ticket."

Bobby took a drink. "I was 13 and drove my mom to the hospital. The parking wasn't my main concern. Besides they thought my mom had driven, so it was dismissed."

"I've never smoked a cigar."

Alex raised her glass "Nope. I've never smoked anything." and set it back down.

"I never juggled guys I was dating."

"Neither have I."

"You're bluffing."

"No, I don't date guys."

"Let's restate guys as persons of the opposite sex. So do you serial or parallel date?"

Bobby drank. "I've done both."

"I should make you finish that, for trying to weasel out of the question."

"I've never had a tattoo."

"Really? I find that hard to believe with your military time."

"No. If I need to prove it you can strip search me." That dancing glint was back.

"Maybe another time," Alex smiled. "I'll take you at your word."

"I've never..."

"Hold on," Bobby interrupted. "You have a tattoo."

"And you know this how?"

"I've seen it."

"Well that's a great trick. If I have a tattoo where is it?"

"Upper right shoulder. Now do you finish that drink or do I have to strip search you."

"I concede. But when did you see it? I wear clothes that hide it."

Alex began drinking, waiting for an answer.

"I saw it in a photo. Well, several photos."

"Photos." Her mind ran over all the police department photos, and pictures at home, and at the office that Bobby could possibly have access to view. She damn near spit out her drink. "Hey, that's not fair. That's from my file."

"You said I couldn't 'quote' from your file. I didn't. Did you know some Polaroid photos make really nice 8 X 10's?"

Alex looked at him in a way that he just knew she would shoot him, if her gun was near by. No, wait, she was a bit more pissed, in the hands on, ass kicking, and sort of way. Bobby was getting uncomfortable. Then Alex started laughing.

"That really made you sweat." She put a hand over her mouth to subdue the laughing. "I'm not mad. Really. There is no way you have copies of my undercover vice ID photos."

Bobby just smiled and filled Alex's glass back up. He was pretty smashed and getting tired. But the thought that he might actually see Alex more wasted than himself for the first time ever, keep him going. Funny what seems important when you're hammered.

"Ok, My turn " Alex now feeling a buzz and getting tired, forgot what she was going to say, so she popped off with. "As an adult, I never have worn pink."

Bobby raised his glass and drank. Alex looked surprised. "I have a powder blue suit that looks great with a pink shirt and matching cuff links."

Alex tried to imagine that. "I bet it does." Bobby nodded in agreement.

"Run out of questions Bobby?"

"No, but I think for you I might stop here, cause you need to finish that drink."

"What, I don't wear pink."

"I have proof otherwise." Bobby slid an 8 X 10 photo across to Alex. It was from her vice days. Her back to the camera, she was looking back over her right shoulder wearing a blue tank top, tattoo very visible, hair tussled and wearing pink lipstick.

"That's more of a frosted rose than pink." Alex replied. She then became very focused on

the photo, trying to remember when it was taken. It was a casual shot, but who had taken it? Then she realized something obvious. "Where, when and how the hell did you get this photo?" Alex wasn't mad, she was just confused.

Bobby stretched and leaned back, hands behind his head, linking his fingers together. "Remember Tristan, one of the crime scene guys back then?"

"Yeah, I do. Medium height, lean blonde, always carried two cameras."

"I think he had a thing for you. At least his camera did."

"Which begs the question how did you come to possess this?"

"Confiscation. Ole Tris was posting a bunch of girls on his web site. What was that site's name? Oh, right, Hooker Hotties of the Hood. He didn't have release forms from any of the girls. And undercover cops don't really need the PR."

Alex really wished she wasn't as smashed as she was at the moment. She had lots of questions, she thought, and was too fuzzy to processes them all. "This photo, no wait you said photos. How many are there?"

"Just a few." Bobby tried to look innocent about it. He had been meaning to tell Alex about this, but the timing was always so wrong. He knew she was a happy drinker and as things fell together tonight, this would be the easiest way for him to deal with her questions, of which he hoped there were few.

"I want to see them now, OK?" Alex began to extract herself from the floor into an upright position. Slowly, girl, you got to adjust for impairment' her inner voice said.

Bobby just as carefully, but a slight bit quicker, raised him self up. He then pointed Alex to the table he had tosses his keys on earlier. And then he disappeared down his short hallway to return with an 8 X 11 box that was commonly used to store case files. He set the box on the table and sat down. Alex clicked on the light over the table and joined him. She took the lid off the box and grabbed a hand full from the top and began spreading them over the table. Noticing the size and fullness of the box, Alex commented "Looks like he had plenty of material here."

She quickly studied the pictures and past them to Bobby to look at, as she gave a brief story with each one. Bobby was a captive audience. He marveled as she spoke of the events of each picture with detail and humor. He gleaned that her vice duty was tough and demanding work, but she had approached it with an open a positive attitude. By the time this short history lesson was over Bobby realized he had put away two more glasses of rum and probably was ahead of Alex in the drunken department again. Damn it.

"Wow" Alex looked back in the box. "So how many girls are represented in here?" Then the detective part of her brain began poking through her hazy mind. "Wait a minute, why do you have this box? Shouldn't it be in evidence lock up?" She was pulling out some of the larger photos.

"There is quite a collection in lock up. More than enough evidence for the D.A.'s office to be able to get their case points across. So much evidence that I felt Tristan didn't need to deal with a charge involving a police officer's pictures. Since he hadn't posted any of your pictures to the web, they technically shouldn't be included in this case."

Alex looked at him and then the box. She spilled the contents out on the table with some of the photos fluttering off on to the floor. Scanning over them Alex declared "These are all photos of... me?"

"Yeah" Bobby had a timid ring to his tone.

"Bobby, I've seen stalkers use less Kodak than this. Alex grabbed up two pictures and waved them at him. "These are more current than my vice ones."

"About 2 years old. There is nothing newer in there of you. Nor will there be any other unauthorized picture taking by Tristan. We had a talk. We came to an agreement. And you are no longer a person of interest in his life."

"You sound pretty sure of that fact."

"Well Tristan just needed to be clarified on a few things. His health would be in much less danger in Florida after his court affairs were done. And a little legal briefing for his obsession driven mind. Put it all in a perspective he could really understand."

"Legal as in..."

"Possession is nine tenths of the law. I have his photos."

"And you have me." Bobby shot her a surprised look.

"I'm pretty sure I know what angle of reasoning you used. And how you would have gotten your message across to him." Alex looked at Bobby, trying to think out how he unearth all of this, put it together and rectified the situation. "You could have told me."

"You had enough to deal with this last year. It was a small thing to keep from you. The guy is not a psycho. It was a small burden I thought I could lighten from your daily load. You didn't need to spend the extra time to deal with court and statements and having your causal vice photos in an evidence exhibit in an open court."

"Un huh. Instead they are in the Goren private exhibit here." Alex had the let's-see-how-you-are-going-to-explain-this-one look on her face.

"Did I mention I've taken up scrap booking as a hobby?" Bobby had the please-don't-shoot-me look again.

Alex smiled. "No, no you hadn't. But I suppose there are worst places this could be.You say everything is taken care of and I have nothing to be concerned about?"

Bobby nodded.

"Good enough. I trust you with my life every day. Please no more secrets."

"Not mad at me then?" Bobby hoped all was right.

"Not mad. Thank you." Alex yawned and looked at the clock. "Check out the time, I have got to get some sleep." She stood up and stretched, clicking the light off. As tired as she was the candle light was plenty bright. Bobby rose and the last two drinks hit him. Alex sensed this and resumed her earlier position at his side. "Did your temporary sober go away?"

"Un huh, right after I got up. Bathroom," he stated.

"I'll guess you are relaxed as well. Two out of three accomplished. Not too bad, Bobby."

He grinned.

At the doorway she let him go solo. "You're on your own." She pulled the door close and headed back to the living room, half way there before remembering she had left her bag in the bathroom. She figured by the time she check the doors, and got the blanket out for the couch she could retrieve her bag.

A relieved Bobby was heading to exit the bathroom door when he heard a sound. The shower was source of the noise. He pulled back the curtain to further inspect the situation. It was a buzzing? No a growling, no not quite that either, a rushing sound? That was it. Water rushing but there was no faucet on.

"Bobby you fall asleep in there?"

"No. Come in, there is something going on with my shower."

Alex entered the room to see Bobby running his hands across the tiles and placing his ear close to the wall a certain places. She could hear it as well. As she joined him the sound seemed to be changing, becoming a lower pitched and a louder disturbance. Bobby began backing away from the wall.

They both realized at the same moment as they turn to run that the noise was the sound of a water main about to burst.


	4. Quiet Night ?

TITLE: Those who burn twice as bright Chapter 4  
RATING: T or what used to be PG or now K9  
The rating is longer than the story  
BETAed by: Linda (thank you, again )  
ARCHIVE: Anyone who would like. Drop me a line so I can visit.  
SYNOPSIS: A Bar. A match. Two minds.  
COMMENTS: Alex listens to a drunk and brooding Bobby.  
DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Criminal Intent is owned by Dick Wolf and NBC productions. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.

Part 4

Meanwhile Dave had taken to doodling on a sketch pad. He just had to get that look, that feel, down on paper before it fluttered away. Drawings, it seemed to him, were superior to photographs many times. There was a vision that could be told if the artist wielded the right tool and had the correct mind set. He glanced up and saw the man enter the building. _Questions, they always had questions._ He glanced at the clock. _Especially at this time of night._ Just three steps before the man was at the counter, Dave rose to greet him.

"Evening sir. Anything I can help you with?"

"I believe this evening is turning into early morning." He let out a sigh of one who was out way too late. "I can't seem to reach a friend by phone. I just wanted to check on him."

"Okay." Dave reached over to grab a pen and a scrap of paper. The man's eyes followed the movement and caught sight of the drawing.

"Who is that?" He indicated the picture.

Dave picked up his pad and set it in front of the newcomer. "Someone you know Captain?" It was more of a statement than an inquiry from David.

"Yes, that's one of my detectives." Deakins was looking at an amazing pencil drawing of Eames. It was not only an extremely good representation of her but also projected a powerful emotion evoking quality. _That was quite a vibe from a drawing._

"Sir." David's voice broke his pondering. "My name is David Collins. Here is the apartment number." He handed Deakins the bit of paper.

"Thank you David, I'm… how did you know I was a captain?"

"The way you carry yourself says police, the recognition of the picture of Alex, your detective, says captain."

"I'm Jim Deakins." The captain nodded his head, but was thinking how odd this brief encounter was. Deakins looked at the apartment number on the paper.

Before he could ask, Dave answered with, "Since you recognized Alex, your friend must be Detective Goren."

"Is he home, now, Dave?"

"Yes, he came in about two hours ago. He seemed just fine when he arrived."

Dave seemed to have answers before the questions. The captain shook that thought off as silly. Surely it was due to the lateness of the hour.

"Thanks. I must say you have some talent there Dave." Pointing to the drawing he added, "What inspired you to do this piece?"

"Just killing time. I was trying to capture the essence of the last time I saw Detective Eames."

_That essence was like the Mona Lisa smile. Who the hell was that expression meant for? That look was not meant for you, Dave,_ Deakins thought. "Oh, Well I better get going." He had turned and started walking towards the elevators, then paused. "When did you say you last saw her?"

_Always with the questions, cops, so predictable._ "Uh," Dave shrugged his shoulders. "About two hours ago."

Deakins seemed to break his stride with that answer. He recovered his pace and ventured onward. Goren's ever ready phone turned off. Arriving home late even for Bobby, not much to do at this time of night except the bar circuit, Alex showing up this late here as well, not much to do at this time of night ex… _He really didn't want to process any of this. He should call his wife. She and the kids were out of town and he should call. No, he shouldn't call her this late._ He hated it when his routine was broken. Normally he would have been home hours ago. But, with no one there, he had stopped at the bar for a quick nightcap. One of his college buddies he hadn't seen in years was there. One drink turned into many shots and the stories each had to tell the other of life since school were many. It was late and his mind slowed from the rigors of the day and too much liquor. _Don't make this complicated, just check on Goren._ His detective had a hard time with this case. Dave said he was home and fine. _As long as I'm here._ Deakins push the elevator button and just wished he was home asleep.

The torrential water flow had knocked Booby and Alex both down and shoved them against the opposite bathroom wall.

"Shut off valve! Where is it?" Alex choked out, feeling like a drowning rat.

"Under the sink." Bobby raised one arm to block the water in his face and was using his other to help himself crawl toward the sink. "Come on."

Bobby turned his back to the water flow and put himself between Alex and the downpour. This allowed her to move unencumbered to the valve and spin it closed. They both lay on the floor trying to catch their breath.

Bobby started laughing.

Alex smiled at him. "You know for a guy who has tried to relax all night, I think the fates have conspired against you. You look like a wet mop."

"Thanks, you look like you could win a wet T-Shirt contest."

Alex reached over and smacked him for that comment across his chest. The water splashed off him and back into her face.

Bobby laughed heartily and was rewarded with Alex scooping and tossing handfuls of water at him in rapid succession; fast enough that he knew he couldn't match her scoop for scoop. He held his hands up to block some of the water attack and waited for the right moment. There it was. When her arms were in the farthest motion from her body, he grabbed her by the waist. Her surprised look was one he would always remember. He then pulled her into a bear hug as he rolled onto his back, ending the water fight.

"Serves you right," Bobby teased. "The fates must be conspiring against you too." Feeling safe from the wet onslaught, he loosened his grip and she pushed herself up, but did not roll off of him.

"Well that's a partnership deal." Alex surveying the flood they are lying in. "For better or for worst, conspiracy fates or not. I could be home dry and cozy and asleep. But no, I have to save you from drowning in your own bathroom," Alex said with a grin.

"I'm sorry Alex. You are right. You deserved a better night than this."

"Stop that Bobby. Tonight has been a little weird, bit it's been a great night anyway."

They both lay there for a moment, just gazing at one another. She was looking into his eyes and found herself moving in to kiss him. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.

She pulled back to look at him; smiling she said, "Bobby we can't, you know it just…"

He put a finger to her lips. "One of us always says that, Alex. I think we might want to change our stand on this issue. It's not getting resolved from our current approach of this subject."

"I agree. I will give it some serious thought. We both will, when we sober up. But, for now we need to get out of these wet things." Alex looked over to her nearly floating bag. "Which is going to be easier for you to do than me."

Bobby followed her line of vision to the bag. "Oh, I've got a washer and dryer, which will take care of your wet stuff. In the mean time I'll give you a shirt to sleep in, and we can call it a night."

"Deal"

Alex followed him down the hall. Bobby opened the door to his bedroom and tossed some towels on the bed. "Take any shirt from the top drawer, while you dry off and change I'll take care of your wet stuff." Alex opened her bag and pulled out a medium sized Ziploc bag, then handed the duffle bag to Bobby. He raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Dry underwear. Should have packed my scuba gear too."

With that Bobby muttered, "Always prepared," spun and left down the hallway, making little squishy sounds as he went. By the time he returned Alex was dry, and had donned a blue long sleeved work shirt that almost reached her knees. She had also retrieved some more fresh towels for him.

He smiled and teased, "You could have worn the pink shirt." Before either said another word the doorbell rings.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Alex asked.

Bobby shook his head then remembered, "There is a pizza joint around the corner, the guy across the hall from me orders from there twice a week. Every time they get a new delivery guy..."

Alex nodded. "Get out of those wet things before you get sick and I'll take care of it."  
After Bobby left Alex unlocked, opened the door and began, "You've got the wrong apartment, you want…"

That's where her mind went _Huh?_ as she was looking at her… "Captain?"

That was definitely a reflex vocalization.

Deakins crossed his arms and had that look that her father would have given her. The look that would make one involuntarily respond in the classic deer caught in the headlight expression.

"Right apartment. And I want answers."

Alex opened the door wider, dropping her head down. _Conspiring fates indeed._

Deakins eyes swept over the apartment. Candle lit only, open and empty liquor bottles, Alex in one of Bobby's shirts, her hair wet. As he entered, he leaned back on to the door frame, arms still crossed and noted a table overflowing with photos of Alex in very non-department approved attire. So much for _Don't make this complicated_. Captain Deakins really, really didn't want to process any of this.

"Sir." Alex had somehow found her voice. "Why are you here?"

"Funny that was my next question."

"Sir, please don't make me say it. It is just so cliché."

"Ok, I'll say it for you. This isn't what it looks like, I can explain."

Alex answers physically with the you-got-it-on-the-nose hand gesture to the face.

"Try me." Deakins realized Alex is fairly drunk. Hopefully drunk enough to miss the fact he himself was pretty far from sober as well. _Just look stern and bluff on through._ He really thought it best to just leave, but he was curious how far she could get with an explanation of this.

"I could fill you in Monday morning, before shift."

"I'd prefer now.'

Alex braced herself and tried to piece it together.

"There was a game of 'I never,' and Bishop's date went bad, Bobby with the matches and all, and she called me, I guess she couldn't handle him, but he was too much for me alone, so Bishop drove and there are photos..."

"Stop." Deakins left hand was covering his eyes and forehead as he shook his head.  
_Shaking the head, ow,_ not the best move. "The hole your digging is getting deeper." He put his hands out as if to block more unwanted information from coming his way. Now he was way confused. He did not want to know anything right now. But the detective part of him had to ask. "Bishop? Bobby and fire? Lynn and you and… Bobby! And… is Bishop here now?"

Alex shook her head no.

"It's okay, you're drunk, you're off duty, I believe everything is fine." Deakins began his retreat to the front door. _I'm drunk and hallucinating and need to leave before this becomes any worse._ His mind tried to forget everything since he had arrived.

Alex nodded and asked, "Why were you here sir?"

"I was out late myself. Since Bobby seemed to take today's events to heart, I had been trying to call him, but his phone seems to be off. I needed to know if he was fine. Goren is all right?"

"Yes. Earlier today his phone was damaged. He won't have a replacement phone until Monday."

Deakins was almost out the door when he heard Bobby's voice from down the hall. There was a teasing sing song lilt to his words, a tonality and word combination the Captain never expected to hear from his top investigator.

"Alex, you forgot to tuck me in."

Deakins stopped dead and looked straight at Alex. The world had never been quieter. Ever.

"He… talks in his sleep when he's over tired." It sounded like a good save in her head before the words actually formed.

"You know that how?" Deakins shook his head, put his hands back up, and continued his retreat. He was talking to himself as he went down the hallway. _Nope, nope. Never drink tequila, Jimmy, it messes with you, soon you will wake up and forget about this screwed up dream. Like last time. Should have known with the psychic night clerk character and your inner fear the best duo on the force would… stop thinking this stuff. You had to eat the worm this time, yeah that did it._

Alex closed and locked the door. She leaned against it. _That was a surreal encounter._ The captain seemed more disconcerted than she felt. Maybe the fates were easing up a bit.

Captain Deakins exited the elevator in the lobby and passed the reception desk.

"Sir," David called out to him. "There is a cab ready to go out front."

_Okay, that's it._ "How did you know to call me a cab?" Deakins demanded.

"I didn't sir. My friend Tony is always out front at this time on his coffee break. I'm sure you wouldn't be driving in your current state, sir." David sounded confused to Jim. This evening's strange events must be the effect of too much drinking.

"I'm sorry David, I'm not mad at you, it has just been a long and rather weird night."

"I understand sir. You should leave the wife a message she can check on at the home phone."

"What?" Maybe paranoia was an after effect of tequila.

"That's what I would do. When I'd been out later than I thought I'd be, and didn't want to wake her, but didn't want her mad at me either, I'd leave a short message. Let her know everything was fine. You know?

"Yeah, that is a good idea David. Excuse me. I'm just over thinking everything tonight. You know you get over tired and you can't sleep. You get overworked and you can't shut it off."

"Yes sir, you have a good evening or morning sir."

Damn, she was starting to feel cold now on top of being tired.

"Alex." Bobby wondered what was taking so long.

She headed to the bedroom and decides to not tell Bobby about the captain's visit. A small burden she could withhold for now. She appeared in the doorway

"What did you do? Set up a date with the pizza guy?"

She sat on the side of the bed. "No, he was cute." She sounded exhausted. "But not my type."

"I left a message with maintenance about the water. Probably won't get taken care of until Monday."

"You can stay at my place till then. I'll sleep on the couch there too."

"You don't have to do that. But, I guess I should shave once this week. So, okay you got yourself a house guest. I see you've come to tuck me in."

Trying to stifle a yawn Alex quipped "You look tucked in to me." She then visibly shivered.

"Alex you're cold, get in here." Bobby tossed the covers back.

She saw a pillow and her mind said _must sleep_. She climbed in and Bobby wrapped himself around her. The warmth soothed her worn mind and body.

"Did I mention I sleep in the nude?" Bobby whispered.

She wanted to laugh, but could only manage a smile. "You do not, I think I read that in your file. Besides its fine if you do, I don't care, just try not to talk in your sleep. Night Bobby," she mumbled as she drifted off.

"Night Alex," was all he could say before being over come by sleep as well.


	5. sleep ?

TITLE: Those Who Burn Twice as Bright Chapter 5  
RATING: T or what used to be PG or now K9  
the rating is longer than the story  
BETAed by: Linda (thank you, again)  
ARCHIVE: Anyone who would like. Drop me a line so I can visit.  
SYNOPSIS: A Bar. A match. Two minds.  
COMMENTS: Alex listens to a drunk and brooding Bobby.  
DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Criminal Intent is owned by Dick Wolf and NBC productions. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda and Sons.

Well, I thought I was done. Let me know if I should have stopped back at Chapter 2.

Reviews happily consumed by yours truly. It's short, but it made me grin.

Part 5

Alex sluggishly moved from the depths of slumber to a conscious state. She found her pillow seemed to be warm, fuzzy and… breathing? The comfy pillow had a familiar scent, and it wasn't reminiscent of her laundry soap. She opened her eyes slowly and in the faint light recognizes the owner of the chin stubble that was inches from her nose. Her inner detective kicked in. _Okay, I appear to be sleeping half on top of my partner, who thankfully is soundly asleep on his back. I'm on my left side, right arm across Bobby's bare chest; my right leg is atop his lower abdomen hip area, along his thigh. His hairy thigh. _

Events from earlier in the evening surfaced into her groggy mind including, 'did I mention I sleep in the nude?' _Uh oh, should I be bothered by the fact that I'm not bothered by that fact? That apparently true statement? Well, I'll just roll over._ Then she discovered that wouldn't be possible as her bedfellow's right arm was wrapped around her lower back and his hand lightly hugging her belly. Her eyes shifted from her companion to the digital clock across the room. _I'm warm, sleepy and I feel safe, questions can wait 'til tomorrow. _She smiled._ At least he's not talking in his sleep. _Conscious gave slumber its blessing and tucked her mind back to sleep.

Bobby was dreaming again. It was a silly illusion; the type of dream that rarely would visit him. _That_ _was almost as silly as Bishop helping me_. He started to drift back off, _Wait; Lynn had helped him… and Alex, earlier. _He wasn't anywhere near awake; he glanced to his clock and closes his eyes. That's when he became aware he wasn't alone. He smiled, as he immediately knew who was with him. It mattered not how this had come to be. He wouldn't dwell upon the fuzzy circumstances of the recent past. To get them into focus would alter the sate of being he was in. That mood, that state of being, was near bliss. He shut off his inner detective. _That's a first; I never wanted to do that before_. He felt the warmth of her body against his chest and side. He was sensitive to the light rhythmic breathing across his heart.

If he stayed still and briefly held his breath, he could feel her heart beat as well. He tilted his head to view her. _This is real. This he wants_,_ this he needs. _He reached over to brush her hair off her cheek and tuck the strands behind her ear._ Was it possible to dream that this could endure, this could…? Could I be allowed this each day? Could we be_ _blessed with serenity_? He was still exhausted, his eyes slid closed. _To sleep, perchance to dream… _His random thoughts were the white noise that lulled him back to sleep._ A dream is a wish your heart makes... _He was at peace. The tranquility of peace, like his silly dream, was a rare but an oh so welcome visitor.

Alex awoke, her vision locked with the dark brown pools reflecting back upon her. She entertained the idea that waking up to the sight of her partner each morning was quite desirable. Judging by his expression he likely had a similar opinion.

She grinned. "How long have you been watching me?" Alex unconsciously slides her hand to the middle of his chest. Her index finger swirled a light patch of fine white hair slowly.

"A moment, an eternity," he sighed contentedly. "Is there a difference?"

Both of them were definitely on the same track. They stayed watching each other, not analyzing or formulating, or inferring opinions. They both turned off the decipher switch in their minds. Time to just enjoy being together, alone sharing a moment.

"There are times, when time doesn't matter." She finally agreed with him.

She pushed herself upright into a sitting position, hating to break the mood, the time they were sharing; she was missing it already. "However reality can be a bitch."

Bobby was awake enough that his mind was recalling last night. "I have no water…"

"No bathroom, no teeth brushing, no shower…" Alex looked sympathetically at him "and even post bathroom flood of the year, we reek of stale bar and booze."

Bobby rolled his eyes, stifling an internal _damn it_. Then he sat up, covers sliding down to his hipbones. He drags both his hands over and down the back of his head, exhaling as if to push this turn of events away from himself. _All I want is to relax. I've got Alex here and..._

She could read the building frustration starting to vibrate from him. "Let's get out of here and head over to my place, where there is running water." She leans over and lightly kisses his cheek. Pulling away Alex could see Bobby was not a happy camper right then. She found events ironically funny at that moment. She needed to lighten his mood. After all, she wanted to enjoy this weekend as much as he does.

"After you." Alex sweetly smiled, gestured with an open palm for him to leave the bed first.

Bobby started to move, and realized… that probably isn't a good idea. _Not even awake ten minutes and she is already running in high gear..._

"Where are my manners?" He put on his have-a-nice-day smile "Please, ladies first."

He crossed his arms, to indicate he is not going to budge.

"Bobby…" She pulled back away from him. Alex mockingly expressed shock "You really were sleeping in the nude?" Complete with hand over the open mouth gasp.

He could see right through her sarcastic wit. _God, how I love the strangest things about her._

"Not that I'm complaining, but I really wasn't expecting company, right_ here_ last night. Okay?"

"Oh, are we shy now? Are we?" Mocked on dangerous grounds here.

_Okay._ Bobby's mind was catching up._ Two can play at this._

"I could ask for a loan repayment right now. That shirt you're wearing, back right now…"

Before he can act she slipped off her side of the bed. "Try and pull yourself and some stuff together." She was going though bedroom doorway. "I'll go get my clothes from the dryer."

As she shut the door, she heard a pillow hit the door, followed by a mumbled, "Damn it."

Bobby watched the pillow hit and slide to the floor. Exasperation squared. The door briefly opened and a wadded up blue shirt came flying into the room, toward him, accompanied by Alex's voice teasing "Thanks for the loan!" Exasperation cubed.

Alex heard Bobby's groan nearly echo through the apartment, as she sprints down the hallway.


	6. Awake

TITLE: Those Who Burn Twice as Bright Chapter 6  
RATING: T or 18+ whatever,  
BETAed by: Brynna (beta's rock! Especially this one)   
ARCHIVE: Anyone who would like. Drop me a line so I can visit.  
SYNOPSIS: A Bar. A match. Two minds.  
COMMENTS: Alex listens to a drunk and brooding Bobby.  
DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Criminal Intent is owned by Dick Wolf and NBC productions. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda and Sons

Alex finished dressing and began putting the rest of her stuff in the now dried out duffel bag.

_Yesterday afternoon I wouldn't have dreamt I'd be here now. Even more unlikely were the events that happened in between then and now. I have got to admit I had a great time last night. I think we both did._

Remembering her evening she couldn't help but grin. Slinging the bundle over her shoulder she headed down the hall past Bobby's still closed bedroom door. "Bobby, I'm going to take my stuff down to the car. I think I remember where Bishop parked it. And you, you pack enough for a couple of days, alright? No skipping out to some motel." She listened briefly for a reply. "Or I'll have to mop up the floor with you!"

"That's an odd threat, considering that's what you did last night."

"You're incorrigible."

"_You_ can talk me into anything."

"Then get moving, I'll see you down stairs." She was beyond a grin and into a full blown smile as she headed for the elevators.

Upon entering the lobby the early morning sun seems particular bright to Alex.

"Dave, what's up? Are you pulling a double shift?"

Dave shook his head no, smiled and waved her toward the lobby desk he was standing behind.

"Morning." Dave explained. "I let Frank come in late Saturday mornings. That lets me come in later Saturday night. It puts happy hour in my reach." Dave smiled and added, "I have something for you."

"Really?" Alex plops her bag on the counter. "Something from your ever elusive sketch book?" Alex scanned the desk area looking for the portfolio.

"Umm," Dave was caught off guard; he found self pride in the fact that Alex would want one of his doodles. "Maybe, a piece for you next time. Right now, I have something available for you, something that I believe you are in need of."

Alex cast him the Well-what-is-it? Look.

Dave pointed behind the lobby desk to a short hallway that lay between the two office cubicles. "Go straight back turn left, bathroom," Dave wiggled his eyebrows, "with running water."

Alex's jaw involuntarily dropped as she scampered off in the indicated direction. She looked back, "Dave, I could kiss you, you life saver." Smiling she rounded the corner.

Dave felt giddy, like a school boy somewhat embarrassed by her attention. _Alex would really like one of my sketches? Wow, I'll have to draw her up something special, what would be perfect for her? She's so, so… _Still starring down the empty hallway he sighed out, "For her to be the last vision I have each night, and the first sight I see each day…. Oh how I could die a happy man."

"I agree." Bobby set a satchel down next to Alex's duffel.

_Uh-Oh. Or I could just die here, not happy, and soon, very soon._

"I don't recognize that verse." Bobby picked up the paper, aggressively thumbing the pages. "Who are you quoting?" he added, in a very evenly tone. "Keats, Dante, Poe..."

_More like Bobby Goren…. At least he's taking it out on the morning edition. _"Just my sleep deprived self, Detective." _Does he toy with his perps like that? Ugh, got to watch myself. _"If you go straight back and turn right, there is a functioning men's room." _Distraction, redirection Please, nature's call has got to win over busting my..._

"Thanks Dave." Bobby decided to drop the paper and any further inquiry to answer a basic need for the restroom.

_Okay, great now the top profiler at the NYPD knows I've got a crush on his partner. Who wouldn't crush on Alex? Smart, tough can handle the major case assignments. Whoa Dave, reality check. Partner, Goren's partner. The woman who Bobby has much more invested in than a crush. These cops have a connection to each other that is deep, much deeper than either one of them will admit. For now. _

"Thanks Dave." Alex spotted Bobby's bag next to her duffel.

Before she could ask Dave said, "He's back in the men's room, should be up shortly."

Alex smiled at him as Dave offered her the morning paper. "Any big stories in this edition?" She flipped through the state and local section, scanning the headlines.

"Not this edition, nope." _And I win a headline bet with myself. _

"You okay, Dave? You sound kind of, maybe sad?"

Dave looked at the two overnight bags in front of him._ I Guess that answers where Goren is going be staying. Crushed by reality, yeah that could be sad. _He forced a cheery smile. "Just sleepy, really I'm good."

"Well," Alex picked up both bags. "Tell Goren I'll meet him at the car."

"Ok, see you later."

Bobby returned, noticing the lack of baggage on the counter.

"Detective Eames said she would meet you at the car."

Goren nodded, and turned to leave.

"You know I'm, sorry about last night."

"How's that?" Bobby stopped and stepped back towards him. "You couldn't have known about the pipe breaking."

"I'm not talking about the plumbing." Dave waves his hands to indict to Bobby he is on the wrong track. "I mean your friend that came by."

Bobby was knitting his brow, recalling, what he could, of last night.

"I tried to stop him from checking on you, told him you were home and okay and all, reminded him how late it was and he went on up anyway. I figured you be busy and wouldn't want any…"

"I don't recall any visitors. Other than Eames."

_Wow, He just spent a night with his amazing partner and he is in professional mode in record time. I wonder if he calls her anything besides…_

"Come to think of it," Dave put the back of his hand up, trying to stifle a yawn. "He wasn't gone up stairs all that long. Plus he had been drinking, alot, had a pretty good buzz going on. Maybe he thought better of it, or got off on the wrong floor."

_Dave running a little defense for me and Eames? Well probably for Alex, anyway. I'll even up by not crushing the guy with the crush._

"Well thanks for, uhm, doing that for me." Bobby turned to go, then remembered. "Dave, any deliveries last night? Like the pizza guy?"

_And add in the Detective mode, always questions…_ Dave flipped through some papers on his desk, to check himself before answering with a slight shake of his head.

"I don't recall, or see any deliveries last night."

"Did my friend have a name?"

"James."

Bobby processed this information on his way to the parking lot.


End file.
